Chain of My Rainbow
by Pandacchi
Summary: Sebuah drabble berdasarkan warna pelangi. “Kenapa kau selalu mendekatiku?” Namun gadis ini berbeda. Jauh berbeda. “Kau tak akan kuat untuk mengayuhnya sendiri, kau tahu…” SoEul. RnR please?


**Warning:** OOCness, hasil dari fantasi author.

**Disclaimer:  
© Boys Before Flowers NOT MINE ***sigh*

**

* * *

-**

**Chain of My Rainbow**

**Mejikuhibiniu**

**-**

_**Ungu**_

Sang Casanova selalu mengkonversikan tipe wanita ke dalam warna. Wanita-wanita yang biasa bersamanya selalu terlihat ungu-merefleksikan tingkah laku mereka yang terlalu murahan.

Dan ia mulai muak dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendekatiku?"

Namun gadis ini berbeda. Jauh berbeda.

"Kau tak akan kuat untuk mengayuhnya sendiri, kau tahu…"

Yi Jung tahu pasti bahwa Ga Eul bukan ungu.

xxx

_**Nila a.k.a Indigo**_

Ga Eul yang tak pernah melihat dunia luar sangat bahagia ketika ia sampai di New Caledonia. Saat melihat lautan indigo, hamparan bunga, dan juga makanan-makanan mewahnya, ia merasa sangat berterimakasih pada… pada siapa?

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan itu?"

Ah, ya. Lelaki inilah yang memaksanya mendatangi tempat indah ini.

"Huuh…"

Mungkin suatu saat ia akan berterima kasih padanya. Ya, mungkin.

Yang lucu adalah; saat melihat warna indigo itu, ia selalu tak sadar kalau ia tengah berterimakasih pada Yi Jung.

xxx

_**Biru**_

Yi Jung sangat menyukai tembikar, juga proses pembuatannya yang melibatkan kedua tangannya. Proses favoritnya adalah saat pembakaran, menunggu api biru itu menaikkan suhunya menjadi 1300 derajat.

"Sunbae… Apa kau masih tak percaya dengan soulmate?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Ga Eul yang terlihat bingung, dan tahu pasti alasan mengapa hal ini menjadi favoritnya.

"Mungkin…?"

Hanya ketika bara api biru ini menyala lah, saatnya ia dapat menatap wajah innocent gadis ini.

xxx

_**Hijau**_

Yi Jung tak pantas disandingkan dengan warna hijau, itulah yang ada di benak Ga Eul sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yi Jung terlalu… jauh dari kata alami. Bahkan ia tak lebih dari sebuah robot hidup.

Robot hidup yang tak memiliki ekspresi dan emosi, hanya diprogram untuk tersenyum.

Namun begitu melihat lelaki ini menangis di sampingnya, pikirannya tak ayal segera berubah. Sang Casanova juga manusia, rupanya.

Dan dalam keheningan, ia mulai berfantasi dengan dua hal; Yi Jung dan hijau.

xxx

_**Kuning**_

Bunga favorit Ga Eul adalah adalah tulip merah. Namun bagaimana pun Yi Jung mencarinya, taman tulip merah itu mustahil ada di Korea. Dan ia tahu pasti kalau Ga Eul tidak akan bisa dibawanya keluar negeri, mengingat segala tipuannya sudah tak berlaku di depan gadis itu.

Jadi untuk sementara, ia hanya bisa membawa gadis itu ke hamparan kuningnya bunga matahari. Setidaknya ia yakin Ga Eul tetap akan senang jika ia bersamanya.

"Sunbae…!"

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih telah memberitahuku tempat ini."

Senyuman itu menunjukkan kebenaran pikiran narsisnya.

xxx

_**Jingga**_

Jingga. Warna yang paling dibenci Ga Eul karena baginya, saat jingga mulai mendominasi langit berarti waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah-tanpa ada waktu lagi untuk mencari uang tambahan.

"Uh… matahari mulai tenggelam."

Satu-satunya jingga yang tak pernah ia sadari hanyalah; mobil sport Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul-yang, apa sekarang kau ada waktu luang?"

"Yah! Aku punya lebih banyak daripada yang kau duga, sunbae!"

Karena ia tak akan pernah sadar dan melihat ke jingga itu, melainkan pada pemiliknya.

xxx

_**Merah**_

Yi Jung tak pernah menyukai warna merah karena hanya mengingatkannya pada baju hangat Eun Jae dimana saat pertama kali ia menyadari kehangatan seorang perempuan.

Tapi, mau tak mau ia juga harus belajar untuk menyukai warna merah. Terutama kalau harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Ga Eul.

"Sunbae…?"

"Tak adakah yang ingin disampaikan padaku setelah lama tak bertemu?"

"Umm…"

Tak mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan mencicipi bibir merah itu, kan?

**-**

**OWARI. FIN. TAMAT.**

**-**

* * *

Well, gaje banget.  
Saya gak pengalaman ngebuat fic BBF! O.o

Pengennya sih nanti ngepublish English version-nya, tapi buku tenses saya ilang T^T  
Ada yang mau jadi beta reader?? *wink*

Tanggapan, kritik maupun saran saya terima dengan senang hati xD  
Sooo, review please?


End file.
